A rolling rotor type double-stage compressor is a double-cylinder double-stage enthalpy-enhanced compressor, generally. Due to limitation of displacement of the compressor, electric auxiliary heating needs to be adopted under low-temperature working conditions to improve the heating capacity of the compressor. If the displacement of the compressor needs to be increased, it is necessary to increase compressor series, thus increasing the size of the compressor, and improving the cost. In addition, the double-cylinder double-stage enthalpy-enhanced compressor cannot operate with high volume ratio under refrigeration working conditions and operate with large displacement and low volume ratio under refrigeration working conditions.